Circuit-switched network architectures, such as those based on synchronous optical network (SONET) or synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) standards, were originally designed to support voice traffic using dedicated fixed-bandwidth connections. Although such networks are advantageous in that they incorporate substantial reliability and protection mechanisms, their primary disadvantage has been a lack of bandwidth efficiency.
Packet-switched network architectures, which include those based on asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or Internet protocol (IP) standards, have traditionally been much better able than circuit-switched architectures to handle data traffic. Since data traffic is inherently bursty, it leads to underutilization of the fixed-bandwidth connections of conventional circuit-switched networks. Packet-switched network architectures provide the benefits of statistical multiplexing, which allows for better handling of bursty data traffic.
Recently, virtual concatenation (VC) and link capacity adjustment scheme (LCAS) protocols have been developed which allow more efficient use of the existing fixed-bandwidth connections associated with circuit-switched SONET/SDH network infrastructure. For example, these protocols are utilized in transmission of Ethernet over SONET (EoS) data traffic over metropolitan networks, and in numerous other data transmission applications. The VC and LCAS protocols are described in greater detail in, for example, ITU-T standards documents G.707 and G.7042, respectively, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Virtual concatenation generally allows a given source node of a network to form a virtually-concatenated group (VCG) which includes multiple members each associated with a corresponding data stream. The different data streams may then be transmitted over diverse routes through the network from the source node to a given destination node. The destination node recombines the streams to reconstruct the original VCG.
The LCAS protocol enhances the basic virtual concatenation functionality described above by allowing so-called “hitless” addition and deletion of members from a VCG, that is, addition and deletion of members without the introduction of errors into the transmitted data. The LCAS protocol also enables a VCG to operate at a reduced capacity after the failure of routes associated with one or more members, by allowing the temporary removal of members associated with failed routes from the VCG.
Despite the improvements associated with the recently-developed VC and LCAS protocols, there remain problems in both circuit-switched and packet-switched network architectures. Generally, existing architectures can be difficult to scale so as to accommodate large mesh topologies, and can still suffer from bandwidth efficiency or switching complexity concerns. For example, an architecture comprising an IP overlay over SONET may require an excessive amount of link bandwidth, while a pure IP network architecture will typically require a large amount of packet switching capacity at each network node.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved network architecture that can provide bandwidth efficiency without requiring high packet switching capacities at each node.